Cheap Little Phoney Creeps
by superstar1030
Summary: Patrice, Lucy, and Kendra have been best friends that is until 6th grade starts. The story of how Patrice lost her best friend and gained another one.
1. They've Changed

**If you have ever read the novel 13 it says Lucy and Patrice used to be best friends so this is the story of how Lucy ditched Patrice.**

Patrice's Pov

I was so excited! Today was the first day of 6th grade. Today I was seeing my best friends Lucy and Kendra for the first time in months. They had both gone to cheer camp for the summer. Also we were joining schools with the other elementary school. Since Appleton is so small our grade last year was 35 people now it will be at least 60! "Patrice you'll be late hurry up" my mom shouted. I quickly pulled on a tank top and a pair of old jeans a some tennis shoes. I ran down stairs and my mom drove me to school.  
At school  
Dan Quale jr high. Wow. It's big you know for Appleton. I looked around for Lucy and/or Kendra. Then Lucy's mom's car pulled up. And two gorgeous girls walked out. I barley recognized them. Lucy's chestnut hair was super long. She was wearing black skinny jeans that made my jeans look like trash and she was wearing and off the shoulder shirt with high healed boots! . Plus she was wearing make up! I would have never known it was her. And Kendra her blond hair now had bangs! She was wearing a pink dress and white leggings and she was also wearing high heels...AND MAKE UP! They ran over to Charlotte who was with Malcolm and Simon. Lucy, Kendra, and Charlotte started talking and laughing. When did they become such good friends? They were also talking to Malcolm and Simon! I ran over to them. "Hey guys how was your summer?" I asked. "oh Patrice it was...good" Lucy said. Eye balling my outfit. Then someone caught all of our eyes.

Lucy's Pov  
Omg. Who is that? This boy with blond hair from the other school rode up to me on his skate board with some other people. "Hey I'm Brett" he said. "I'm Kendra!" Kendra said. "I'm patri-" "I'm Lucy" I said and pushed Patrice out of the way. ""These are my friends Cassie,  
Eddie, Richie and Molly" Brett said talking about the group of kids that were next to him. "Hi!" Kendra said. "Oh cool these are some of our friends Malcolm, Simon, and Charlotte" I said. We all compared classes. We went inside I looked around and Patrice had left oh well!

**That was the first chapter and I know it was kinda short but there will be more tonight I hope you liked it! Review**

**-Lucy**


	2. ClubsSports

Patrice's. Pov  
I looked around for Lucy but i couldn't find her. I went to my Homeroom. I Saw Lucy Kendra sitting at desks. Brett was walking towards them and Lucy was laughing. Then I spotted a  
Boy on crouches lying on the floor. "Hi I'm Patrice are you alright" I asked him. "Yeah I'm Archie". I was about to help him up when Lucy came up to me "why are you helping the Cripple" she said. I sighed. I wanted to be a good person but I guess if I want my best friend I can't help him.  
Archie's Pov  
I was walking towards Homeroom. When I got to the doorway I froze. I saw the prettiest girl. She had blond hair. She sat with a girl with brown hair. Then Brett walked by and pushed me down. "Out of my way cripple". The girl's friend laughed. It was going to be a long year.

Patrice's Pov

We sat in class as our teacher explained how 6th grade would go. "there are also a bunch of clubs and sports you can join! The Football team" Brett, Eddie, Malcolm, Richie, and Simon all looked at each other and nodded. "the Cheerleading squad" Charlotte, Molly, and Cassie squealed Lucy and Kendra did too. "The comic book club" That got Archie excited. I didn't really pay attention the rest of class.

At lunch time I walked in looking for Kendra and Lucy. I spotted them sitting at table 3 with everyone else. "Patrice!" Archie called but I ignored him. Honestly he seemed like a nice guy but Lucy had been my best friend for years she'd come around. I took a seat next to Charlotte. Everyone stared at me. I gave them a smile. "anyways I'm so excited to try out for cheerleading!" Molly said. "I know it will be like camp all over again" Kendra said. "wait all of you went to cheer camp together?" I asked. They nodded. At the beginning of the summer I was supposed to go with them. I never really liked cheerleading but I thought I would be fun to do with my friends. When I first asked my parents they thought It would be a good idea but then they found out how much it cost. So instead I spent my summer reading books. "are you gonna try out Patrice?" Kendra asked. Hmm? "I think I will".

**Theirs chapter 2! I hope you liked it please review and I'll try to update again soon!**

**-Lucy**


	3. Cheerleading try outs part 1

Patrice's Pov

I was sitting in my backyard reading a book to calm my nerves. Cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow and I can't dance or do gymnastics! I can't be a cheerleader! What was I thinking?

"Alright Kendra let's take it from the top!" I heard Lucy yell from Kendra's house next door. I peeped through the fence to see what was going on. From the looks of it Kendra and Lucy were practicing for the tryouts.

"KENDRA! We have been doing this everyday for 2 weeks and you still haven't gotten the back handspring!" Lucy complained. They have been practicing for that long and they didn't invite me?

"Look Lucy my back handspring is fi-"

"NO KENDRA IT'S NOT"

"LUCY! Calm down" Kendra told her.

"Ugh fine! It's just we _have_ to make the squad. And we have to be so good because that way it will make Patrice look worse" Lucy said. I felt my heart break. My own best friend didn't want me to make the cheerleading squad with her.

"Ok! Ok let's practice. READY OK!"

I know Lucy doesn't want me to make the team but maybe if I made it she would realize that we are still best friends! I put my book on the ground and got practicing. I would have to work hard. I only had one day.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

It was the day of cheerleading tryouts and I was in the locker room with everyone else getting ready. I put on my shorts and tang top. I looked at Charlotte, Cassie, Molly, and Kendra, than I looked in the mirror. I sighed. I know I'll never be as thin as them. I had worked really hard this summer to transform myself. I tried to suck my stomach in as I walked into the gym.

Everyone was standing in a clump. I made my way over. "Hey Luce!" Kendra said. "

"Hey" I replied. Than Patrice came running in. On her way over she tripped over her shoelace. I laughed at her clumsiness. The girls joined in the laughter. Patrice's cheeks turned a bright red.

"OK GIRLS LINE UP!" a voice yelled. I turned around. It was Betsy Smith, THE head cheerleader of the 7th grade. She was next to her two friends Grace Cohen and Olivia Gordon.

I stood in between Kendra and Charlotte. "So here is how today is gonna go. We are going to learn the cheer and practice today and than tomorrow for part 2 of the tryouts you are going to show us if your Dan Quale Cheerleader material," Betsy said.

"We are going to show you 2 cheers," Grace said

"And you will have to show us both tomorrow," Olivia said.

They started to break down the first cheer.

"T! (Clap clap) T-R-U! (Clap clap) T-R-U-C-K Keep on Trucking all the way! Now on the ending part move your arms in a train movement and take two steps to the left."

"Now you guys try," Olivia said after a little while of practicing. Of course I preformed the cheer flawlessly as did Kendra. Patrice well lets just say some people are _not _meant to be cheerleaders.

"Now to the next."

"LETS GET FIRED UP! (Clap clap clap clap clap) LET'S GET FIRED UP (clap clap clap clap clap) WE ARE FIRED UP (clap clap clap clap clap) WE ARE FIRED UP (clap clap clap clap clap) WE'RE SIKED! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! (Than they did a jumping clapping thing) WE'RE SIKED! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

We practiced for about an hour more than went home.

* * *

Kendra's Pov

I sat at on my bed painting my toenails when I got a call from Lucy.

"Hey Kendra," Lucy said

"Hi Luce!" I said, "So what's up?"

"Um nothing just wanted to talk?" hmm. That doesn't sound like Lucy. Whatever knowing her she won't want to talk about it.

"Um ok! So are you nervous to try out tomorrow" I asked her.

"No. We're gonna make it."

"Well yeah! But what about Patrice?"

"What about her?"

"Well you know she probably won't make it," I told her.

"Who cares? Its not like we're friends anymore," Lucy said.

"Yeah but she was our best friend for years."

"Things are different now! We are in middle school we're 6th graders now! We are practically adults! Besides we have to maintain an image."

"Why?" I asked.

"2 words. Brett. Sampson."

"Ugh he is so hot" I told her.

"BACK OFF! He's mine!" Lucy yelled.

"He's neither of ours…yet. Besides don't we have other things to focus on right now"?

"You're right. We should first work on Cheerleading and getting Brett to be our friend, _next year _is when we step up a little."

"Yeah."

"Lucy dinner!" I heard Mrs. Dunn yell through the phone. There was a pause and a sigh.

"I'm not hungry!" Lucy screamed.

"No come down we're having a family dinner!" her mom said.

"UGH FINE! Look Ken I have to go I'll see you at school tomorrow," Lucy said.

"Ok bye."

**HI! Ok so I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! This year I was in 7****th**** grade and they say it's the hardest year of middle school and it is. Its like the the song. At 13 everything switches. The world is suddenly stranger, friends are acting totally weird, although I don't feel like my life is in danger I do sometimes feel like my brains disappeared. HEY maybe that's why my brain disappeared! Haha anyways enough about that. I hope you liked the chapter. I promise the next chapter won't take as long as last time. I am currently writing the next chapter as you are reading this. The cheers were also real cheers that they do at my school and I couldn't describe everything they do. Yeah I'm not a cheerleader. Also I hope they were in character enough. I had to rewrite some stuff cause it seemed to ooc. Haha ok this is getting long. Please review**

** -Lucy**


End file.
